Lost Smile
by CoolLikeBowTies
Summary: He hadn't meant to do what he did. He was angry and frustrated. Now, she was gone...SatoshixRisa oneshot. Please review.


'**Ello. Yea, random thing. I will get back to my other stories soon!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything about this story. **

**And the magic line button is still not working. So, yea**

**--------**

He hadn't meant to do what he did.

He was angry and frustrated.

Now, she was gone…

"Risa!" he shouted as he ran across the bridge, "Where are you?"

At one point on the bridge, he tripped and fell. When he looked at the scrapes on his hands and arms, her crying face flashed into his mind. He closed his eyes and pounded the ground with his fist. Why? Why did he have to do that to her? All she wanted was to help…

He picked himself off the ground and continued to run. As he ran around the street corner of downtown, he felt his blue hair sticking to his forehead, but he didn't care. At that moment, all he cared about was making sure she was safe.

She had left the house in such a hurry. She didn't even take her cell phone with her, which she took with her everywhere she went. That was the first sign something was wrong, or at least to him. About 5 minutes after she left, the house felt so cold to him. He decided to go look for her.

After searching for an hour, the first signs of dusk began showing. He had searched all her regular hang out spots and, not finding her, started to get worried. He began running faster with every passing moment, afraid that she was hurt with no way of getting help.

He went through the town three times over and with no prevail, started home with hope she had gone there.

He got to the door and found it locked. Just as he had left it when he left earlier. He sighed and unlocked the door. Closing it behind him, he took off his shoes, and walked into the kitchen. He clicked the button on the answering machine, hoping to be a message from Risa.

"Hey Risa, it's Ritsuko…" the phone said excitedly as Satoshi turned and sat at the clear, glass kitchen table. He distinctly saw Risa's handprint from when she had backed away from him and ran into the table. "So, yea, call me when you get the chance! Later!"

That was the only message. He sighed and walked back through the foyer, picking up some loose papers that had fallen off the table by the door when she had left.

"_Just get outta here!"_

How could he have said that to her? All of his senses told him to blame Krad. To blame his family for having that monster inside him. But, deep down, he knew it was his own fault. Krad had been gone for years.

As he slowly walked up the stairs, the scene replayed itself in his mind…

"What's wrong, honey?" she'd asked when he walked in the door and slammed his keys on the table.

"Nothing." He said, wanting to be left alone. Another day and no clues to the serial killings that had been happening around Azumano in the last month. He walked into the kitchen, leaned his elbows onto the counter and buried his head in his hands.

"_It's something," she said as she leaned beside him._

"_No, it's not. Just drop it." He said in an agitated tone._

"_Did Saehara make another stupid comment?" she asked, a hint of a smile in her voice._

"_I said DROP IT!" he screamed, lifting his head and swinging his hand in her direction, hitting her on the side of the face. _

_She backed into the table, and clutched her face. Her face quickly shone with tears as she tried to speak, "S-Satoshi…"_

"_Go." He said, burying his head again. She walked up behind him and put her free hand on his shoulder. He bolted up and stared at her with angry blue eyes, making her back away a little, "I said go."_

"_I'm not-" _

"_Just get outta here!" he screamed, making her jump backwards. She stared at him for a moment more then turned and ran out of the house. _

He got to the top of the stairs and froze, clutching the railing. He sighed again and walked into the bedroom. He looked up and immediately saw the picture of their wedding day. He picked it up off the nightstand and stared at it a minute before tossing it across the bed. He watched as the gold frame of the picture hit the radio on her side of the bed and knocked it to the ground, turning on the CD that was inside of it.

"Just to see you smile…I'd do anything…" the radio sang as he walked around the bed to retrieve it. He stopped as he listened to the familiar tune. He remembered it was one of her favorite songs. She had DJs play it at every party they went to and even at their wedding. He also remembered the night he proposed, when they had gone down to the beach, he told her he would do anything just to see her smile. "It's worth all that's lost…"

He gasped. The beach…she'd said it would always be her special place.

He ran down the stairs, grabbed the keys to his car and barely breathed as he drove out of the driveway and down towards the boardwalk. About halfway there, he realized he had no shoes.

He barely had the brake on when he hopped out of the car, running to the edge of the wooden fence of boardwalk, hoping…praying he was right.

He frantically searched the beach, which was hard due to the setting sun, and was about to give up when he saw her. She was standing at the edge of the water, her shoes in hand, watching the sun dip behind the ocean and her knee-high skirt blowing in the wind. He hopped the fence and landed with a soft thud on the sand. Staggering a little, he ran towards her, stopping a few feet behind her.

"Risa…" he gasped.

She lifted her head a bit and turned around, eyes growing wide. "Eh? Sato…shi? What are you…doing here?"

"I…was…I mean uhh…" he stammered. He stopped trying to talk for a minute and walked up to her, grabbing her hands, "I'm…sorry."

Risa blushed. She hadn't expected him to come looking for her. She figured that after a little while, she would go home and everything would work out. She was so happy, she couldn't say anything. She just smiled and threw herself at him, hugging him and knocking them both to the ground.

"Whoa!" Satoshi cried as they fell over. They looked at each other and both burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Risa laughed. Then looked at Satoshi, "Why did you come looking for me? I would've been home later…"

"I was worried…" Satoshi said as they sat up and he put his arm around her. "That serial killer is still around. I couldn't find you anywhere and I was afraid he'd gotten you."

"Heh. No, I was here almost the whole time since I left the house." She said, leaning onto his shoulder. They remained silent for a while, watching the sky go from orange to black and stars popping up. After a while, Satoshi heard Risa start humming. He smiled when he realized it was the song that helped him find her.

"Hmm hm hmm hm hmmm," she hummed. He smiled as she got to the chorus. He waited until the second to last line until he spoke.

"It's worth all that's lost." He said, making her look at him, confused. He smiled at her, "Just to see you smile."

--------

**Okay! Well, I don't really know why I wrote this. Kinda just a random thing. It was going to be an apology present for Risa-chan, but we got over what we were fighting 'bout.**

**So uhhhh yea, I don't think it was that good of one, but review and tell me what ya think!**

**By the way the song is "Just to see you Smile" by Tim Mcgraw.**

BlackAngel 


End file.
